He's Back
by younaughtygirl
Summary: "He was back. Her body told her so. It was singing with it." Giving the Bates' the love life they deserve. S 3, post prison. Enter at your own discretion.
1. The Linen Closet I

He was back.

Her body told her so. It was singing with it.

Freshly shaven and in his best suit, he had "run into her" on the gallery. He had just wanted a glimpse of her, he said. He gave her his special smile. She returned it. Their gazes locked. Her heart beat wildly. They could not take their eyes off each other. They were drawn to the other, magnetically. Even in this fragile semi-privacy while everyone was elsewhere about the house, this was madness.

Yet she took one step, and another. So did he. Their hands met. She gasped. He was breathing hard, his gaze burning with passion. His darkening eyes slowly caressed from her eyes to her lips and back. He could not mean to kiss her, not here. Yet her heart, her body, remembered all too well how it felt to be his. To feel yearning and, yes, lust that was all too consuming to fight against.

"Please," was her barely audible whisper, disregarding all consequences of being caught. He swept her into his arms.

And he kissed her. Softly, passionately, his lips caressing hers until she whimpered for more, her parted lips his invitation to deepen his kisses, setting them both aflame.

When he finally pulled away from her mouth, her lips swollen, her body aching, she kept her arms about him, her hands running through his hair.

"I can't wait till we have the cottage," she breathed.

"Nor can I," he rasped, his hand drawing slow circles in the small of her back.

"We must get on," she insisted feebly. This caused him to lean in whispering directions in her ear. She blushed, but she would be following them as if pulled by an invisible thread. His eyes lit with a naughty little smile she could have smothered him in kisses for, if not for the faint thump down in the great hall signalling someone's presence. They pulled apart and silently went separate ways, yet not without a lingering glance over his shoulder and the tiniest purse of his lips suggesting a kiss. She walked on weak knees on her errands about the house.

In the quietest hour of the afternoon, with everyone outside or busy away downstairs, she met him in the linen closet. She barely had time to close the door before his strong hands pulled the stack of linen intended to serve for cover from her grasp and swept her up into his arms a second later. The heat of his kisses overwhelmed her deliciously, as she opened her lips to his tender insistence, meeting his tongue's caresses with some of her own, making him groan deeply. She ran her hand through his hair as he reached for her leg to wrap around his hip, pressing into her body. If he had taken her right then, she would have let him. But he took his time. Infuriatingly, exquisitely.

His warm, strong hand slid slowly up her thigh, caressing over her silky stocking until he met bare skin. He hummed into the soft skin of her neck he was covering in kisses as she gasped, his touch electrifying her. He ran his hand up and down over her thigh, further up each time. She felt heat already pooling between her legs. Boldly, she kissed and lightly nipped his earlobe. He retaliated by sliding his hand over her backside, massaging her gently. She moaned his name as he pressed himself closer to her, feeling him harden against her. Kissing her lips with tender passion he ran his hand from low on her abdomen in between her legs. He rubbed her slowly, watching her face as she bit her lip, electric shocks travelling through her body. Her knickers felt damp against her skin, but as she looked into his eyes blushing, the raw want in his look shot a dart of pleasure to her core. She bucked against him. He slowly pulled down her underwear to repeat his low caress. She moaned as his fingers slid through her slick folds. Her arms tightened around him as she breathed his name.

"I'm here, my love," he whispered to her as he kept up his caresses.

She whimpered as his gentle finger circled her until he finally eased it into her warmth, familiarising her with a presence within her walls. He slowly massaged her, eventually adding another finger, watching her face as a lustful cry tore from her lips. He was aching to have her, but he must watch her come undone first. His thumb circled her centre as she moved her hips, begging him for more. He kept up his touches, spurred on by the sounds she was making. Finally, afraid her cries might give them away, he kissed her lips hungrily, the added sensation pushing her over the edge. She went limp in his arms but he held her tight, his heart almost bursting as she whispered his name over and over.

TBC


	2. The Linen Closet II

Thank you one and all for the responses to my offering! Pleasant and unexpected.

* * *

She was rocked against his chest, her hair caressed, her brow kissed, as she became aware of her surroundings. She would have never thought he could make her feel such blinding bliss. She may or may not have blacked out for a moment. Her arms tightened around him. She loved him so fiercely in that moment that her eyes stung with tears. She had numbed herself so much, she had not been aware how acutely she had missed his touch. After nearly two years without as much as a brush of their fingers. How she had missed him, her John, who was always so controlled, and became such a passionate lover when he was alone with her.

"Are you alright, my darling?" his soft voice enquired.

She looked up to him. "I haven't been so right in a long time, John. I love you."

The tenderness in his eyes was infinite. "And I love you, Anna."

She caressed his cheek and smiled. "Show me, then." Her eyes again half-lidded, her hand travelling over his chest and down, reaching for him and cupping him. His eyes closed as he gasped. She wanted to please him as he had pleased her, but more than that she needed to feel him, as intensely as possible. "Make love with me, John," she breathed.

He was past protest at the unsuitability of their surroundings. He was past caring if this was right, or proper. He had lost so much time. They had. He was not going to waste one more moment. He gently backed her up against the wall.

He freed himself of trousers and underwear. Amid the tangle of clothes, she saw a flash of him. She needed to touch him, needed to reacquaint herself with the feel of him. Her eyes pleaded with him silently before she reached for him, cupping his heavy hardness in her hand, exploring the length of him. His hand braced against the wall next to her as his breathing became ragged. "Anna...stop..." he whispered. She was tempted to just go on, to tease him to release and watch him come undone as he had her. But she knew this was not what they both needed right now.

His hands caressed her hips, her waist, as she met his lips. He had her burning with need all over again. Just knowing he desired her so made her want him. He lifted her with tender strength and settled her back against he wall, her legs wrapping around him instinctively, drawing him to her. She moaned as he slid over her, so maddeningly close to where she needed him. Another deep kiss, then he rocked into her. Her back arched, but there was no discomfort, only bliss. They both moaned. She looked at him from under heavy lids, his expression filled with need matching hers. He crashed their lips together as he began to move, slowly at first but with increasing frenzy. She needed him to. Every push brought her closer, every feel of him filling her made her feel more complete. Neither of them took long to reach their end. Shuddering almost in unison, collapsing into each other and holding on tight.

They stayed entwined for long moments before John gently released her. With tender touches, they helped each other restore their appearance. When they were presentable again, and Anna moved to leave, he stilled her, his hands cupping her face. They simply looked into each others eyes, smiles growing on their faces. They had each other back, and they were not going to let go any time soon.

TBC


	3. Courtyard I

Their breaths hung in the cold air. It was dark. He waited for her in the nook that had seen many of their meetings, for many years. Had seen them evolve from friends to lovers. Once again, it was their refuge on his first night back.

She came to him. No words were spoken. She laid her hands against his chest, the fabrics of his shirt and waistcoat familiar texture under her fingers. The warmth of his body permeating through the layers. He wrapped her in his arms, his hands gentle on her back. She nestled her face into the crook of his neck. He drew her closer, whispered to her, his voice soft, warm velvet with a touch of gravel.

"How are you, my darling?"

She smiled against the skin of his neck. "Tired. Happy. Longing for my husband."

He cracked a half-smile. "But you already had your way with me this afternoon, Mrs Bates."

Anna giggled and blushed. He couldn't see it in the dark, only felt the heat of her cheek. He held her tighter. "Perhaps we should be a little more careful from now on. I have spoken to His Lordship about the cottage. He said we shall have it very soon. I couldn't bear to compromise you..."

"Mr Bates..." He knew that tone. "You are certainly not compromising me. I was quite willing to be...risqué...with you. But you are right," her voice took on a breathier quality that shot heat through his body "no more secret trysts in the linen closet." She brushed a kiss against his neck. "Alas."

He gently cupped the back of her head and brought her lips to his for a firm kiss. "Don't think I don't want it, Anna..."

"Perhaps we need to find a better hiding place in the meantime..."

"Minx," he growled and kissed her again, deeply and thoroughly. "I do long for a proper bed to lay you in," he whispered, placing soft kisses on her neck between words. "To take down your hair, to unlace your corset...to love you properly, every inch of you." His hands cupped her breasts as his lips travelled down her neck. She moaned softly. He ached for her. "Soon, my love, I promise."

"Kiss me," she breathed, "kiss me until they call us in, John."

And he did.


	4. Picnic

John Bates was sat on a bench by the back door, basket and blanket beside him, waiting for his wife to join him. He smiled. Remembered preparing the basket. Mrs Patmore tutting and chuckling to herself as he made sandwiches, a little rougher and more basic than hers perhaps, but he wanted to. He took extra care getting them just so. Selecting the right apples, the bottle of lemonade that looked best. He ended up graciously accepting two little pies from Mrs Patmore. A few biscuits. Fretted over the lack of fresh tea. "She'll love it whatever you bring, Mr Bates," the formidable cook offered gently. He smiled at her. Of course Anna would.

The door opened and there she was, smiling radiantly. "There you are," he said warmly with a half smile.

She came to him, sat by him closer than was proper and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, love."

He reached to caress her cheek. "It's quite alright. Are you ready to go, then?"

Anna peeked into the basket, then turned and looked at him adoringly. "You prepared it yourself, didn't you?"

"Mrs Patmore tipped you off?"

"She did."

He looked down almost shyly. "The least I could do."

"I love it very much. Almost as much as you." Her hand entwined with his.

They shared a look that made words unnecessary. After a moment they got up and wandered to their secret picnic spot hidden in the high grass.

* * *

The blanket was spread on the grass beside an old forgotten bench. They had eaten their supplies. John was cutting the last apple, Anna's head in his lap. He fed her small pieces. "You should have some as well, Mr Bates," her eyes teased him.

"I already had plenty, my dear." He fed her another piece. Her lips caught his finger, seemingly by accident. His breath hitched.

She looked up to him, innocently. "May I have another?"

He cut a piece, and put it to her lips. She captured his finger this time, her lips slipping over his fingertip, her tongue swiping at it. He groaned.

She sat up swiftly and kissed him. He wrapped her in his arms, caressed her waist as he indulged her playfulness, her lips teasing and fulfilling until he pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.

"John?" she asked after they parted.

His voice had a particular rasp she knew to be desire. "Yes, my love?"

"Would you think me terribly naughty if... If I asked you to sit on the bench?"

His eyes searched hers. "Why?"

She met his gaze unflinchingly, took his hand between hers and kissed the tip of his index finger...opened her lips and licked against it. His mouth went dry. "Please, love."

He swallowed. Desire fought propriety. He lifted himself with more athletic grace than his injury would suggest. He sat on the bench, his gaze fixed on her.

She scooted closer, kneeling comfortably on the blanket and thick grass. Her hands rested on his knees, her thumbs making slow circles. Slowly her hands slid over his muscular thighs, inching ever closer to where his desire lay throbbing. Her hands gliding over the fabric covering him. Making him groan again. Stroking him. He breathed her name. Heard her breath quiver as she unbuttoned his trousers, pushed his underwear aside. He moaned as she wrapped her soft hand around him.

"Let me please you, John." She stroked him slowly. He was achingly hard. "Let me return the pleasure you give me..." Her mouth was on him. He lost himself to the caresses of her lips and tongue, her hands, gauging his reactions and giving just the right attention, and never enough. His hair was tousled, a thin sheet of sweat covering his face. His hips began bucking into her of his own accord. "Anna," he breathed, "stop... I'll..." His hands clenched on the back of the bench.

"Let go, my love," she whispered. Her lips caressing him, relentlessly, lovingly.

He cried out.


	5. The Attic

I'm quite bowled over at how many enjoy this story. Thank you very much!

* * *

"What will you be doing while his Lordship's gone for the day?"

He set down his cup of tea to look at her. "I might sort through his winter wardrobe. It's still warm but the light is good for working up in the attic." He daringly looked deeper into her eyes.

"Perhaps I should do the same for Lady Mary's wardrobe…"

His hand lightly stroked her thigh under the table. "Our diligence is becoming almost a cliché…" His eyes twinkled. She smiled into her tea cup.

* * *

There was an old bed stored in one of the alcoves. Sunlight spilled in dust-dancing rays across the fresh sheets he had laid out. Bates was unpacking his Lordship's heavy tweed suits when he heard Anna's soft steps. He turned to her with a look of admiration. She blushed while basking in his open attention. She went straight to him, stealing a kiss.

"You've been busy," she stated, running her hands down his arms, observing the clothes ready to be carried downstairs before taking him in. He had removed his suit coat and rolled up his sleeves.

"I'll be happy to assist you with Lady Mary's wardrobe…"

She laid a finger on his lips. "Later, my husband."

He nodded, kissing the tip of her finger. He took her hand in his and led the way before they sat down on the bed.

He was so close to her, she could make out every little feature of his face. His eyes, with their intriguing mix of colours that changed and flickered as the light or his moods changed…the long lashes and dark brows framing them. His soft lips; not pursed and composed but relaxed and quirked in a slow smile as he looked at her. The lines of his features: composing boyishness and manly strength in a mix that made him so handsome. She ran her palm lightly along his cheek…traced her index finger over his chin. His eyes half lidded. She traced his brow, the cupid's bow of his lips. His eyes opened again, darkened with longing, mirroring the longing in hers. His hands slid around her body, his arms pulling her in tight as he lightly caressed her lips with his. She opened her lips to him and they both made soft sounds of pleasure as their kiss deepened.

He laid her down on the soft sheets, his hands tenderly, possessively caressing her curves. She pulled him into another kiss, hungry for his touch and the way he kissed her with such passion. His hand found the hem of her skirt then slid upwards until he met the top of her stockings. He caressed her there, the contrast between bare and covered skin proving very erotic to both. Looking deeply into her eyes he went for the tiny buttons on her skirt, removing it and her underwear with gentle touches. He did the same with her blouse and shift, signalling gently for her to sit up and assist him before tenderly laying her down again. They didn't dare remove her corset.

"You are overdressed, Mr Bates," she whispered warmly, carefully loosening his tie and collar, then his waistcoat. He stopped her hands as she attempted to remove his trousers.

"One thing at a time, my darling…lay back again…" His voice was soft and deep at the same time as he bent over her.

His breath was hot on her skin as his lips travelled slowly up her thigh, leaving kisses and little licks of his tongue. He was so close to her centre at this moment but he moved his head, leaving a kiss on her hip bone before resuming his trail at her other knee. She gasped softly, losing herself to his touch and his kisses. Knowing somewhere in her mind there was a place she wanted him to be most, but losing that focus in the haze of feelings he gave her. Not until his lips, now covering her stomach in slow, lingering kisses, had reached her most sensitive spot, did she release a soft cry. She was lucky for the thick walls and the far-removed location of their little alcove, for her moans increased in frequency as his mouth on her became more passionate, the touch of his hands on her legs urgent. He knew just how and where, driving her to the brink of pleasure until she became undone, her hand buried in his hair.

The sight of her sprawled before him, hearing her sounds of pleasure, had sent him to a state of wanting her that almost drove him to distraction. "Kiss me," she begged him, her face flushed and her eyes shining with passion. He complied, pulling her against him and letting her hands rove over him. He bucked under her as she cupped him. Smiling teasingly, she undid his fly, immediately stroking his length as she freed it from its confines. "Payback for what you do to me, John," she purred. With a growl, he pulled her underneath him.

Her hips arched into him, her hands caressing his back as he slowly took her, pushing and withdrawing to draw out the moment, prolong their pleasure. She moaned again and he moved with more purpose, giving in to their desire. Her legs wrapped around him and he was lost to her, their bodies moving together towards a shattering climax.

Panting hard, he buried his face at her neck as she held and caressed him. She was trembling and breathing as hard as he was. He gathered his strength to support his own weight but remained connected to her, kissing her tenderly. The looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"I do love helping you in the attic, Mr Bates."

He chuckled and kissed her soundly.


	6. Cottage I

The feeble couch had collapsed under their combined weights. They'd laughed about it heartily. Yet the mood between them wasn't gone. Anna had tried to deflect it earlier, ignoring the desire in her husband's eyes. That had drawn him out to be even more forward, rasping to her to come closer and possessively pulling her in. His kiss had been heated and unrestrained and she knew had they not been interrupted by the sofa's demise they would have been in the very throes of passion right now.

His boyish grin had faded into a soft smile, his eyes filled with tenderness and desire. How could she resist him? Not when his hand came up to cup her cheek and he leaned in to kiss her, caressing her lips and teasing her before moving to her cheek and her ear, whispering "How long until we can respectably establish a bedroom in this place, my beautiful wife?"

"Soon I'm sure. Until then, we will have to be creative," she breathed, causing him to kiss her neck with a soft groan, "or abstain…" She bit her lip to not giggle and give away her teasing. His head came up, nearly pouting. She laughed and kissed him, bringing the twinkle back into his eyes.

"Not when I so admire your creativity, Mrs Bates."

She slowly rose to her feet and stood before him, first removing her hat and gloves, then pulling off her shoes and dress. His gaze warmed her as her shift came off, his strong hands reaching for her hips to pull her closer and turn her around. With assured tugs he opened her corset, every pull, every feel of loosening creating a little dart of pleasure within her. He had done this once before, on their wedding night. She bit her lip at the memory, hissing softly as the corset finally came off and he worked on her stockings next. Pressing a kiss into the small of her back he pulled down her underwear, his hands caressing her legs. She turned around with a lascivious smile.

"You are overdressed, Mr Bates…" she purred as she straddled his lap, gently loosening his tie and collar, un-tucking his watch chain and opening his waistcoat. Button by button she revealed his chest as his hands slid over her thighs and buttocks, up her back and around her ribs to cup her breasts. He pulled her to him, his mouth kissing and nibbling on her neck while she fumbled with his trousers and pulled aside all obstructive clothing to stroke him. Moaning softly, he pressed her body to him, his hardness against her belly, as his kisses lavished her breasts. To finally feel his hands all over her body made her ache and melt under his touch.

"Oh, John…" she cried softly, as his lips closed over her nipple. His arms wrapped around her passionately, one hand travelling down her back and lower, reaching between her legs and feeling the heat and moisture there with a groan. Slowly, his fingers glided into her, over her, as she whimpered and moaned. She knew he was aching to have her as much as she ached to feel him. His hand moved to her behind, cupping her and pulling her in.

Finally, with a shift of his hips, he was inside her. She sunk into him, his strong arms enfolding her as they kissed deeply. Slowly, she rocked against him, their tongues meeting and caressing each other. They were in a deep, warm cocoon of love and desire, giving and taking, each fulfilling the other. They moved with loving slowness until every one of his thrusts threatened to push her over the edge as his movements became rougher with need. His lips found her breasts again as she voiced her pleasure. She was quaking on top of him as release took her a few moments later when his erratic movements buried him deeply within her. She felt him follow her soon after, his breath hot against her skin as it rushed from him in a moan of her name.

They were slow to come down from their bliss, unwilling to disentangle, so John just covered her body with his coat and pulled her close to his chest to keep her warm. Resting, they basked in the security of their own home, and each other.


	7. Cottage II

The light fell through opened curtains in their freshly painted bedroom at the cottage. Centrepiece was their newly acquired marriage bed, currently occupied with Anna, kneeling naked, straddling her equally nude husband. The light bounced off her skin, her breasts, her hair cascading wildly down her back as she took her pleasure.

They had planned to do more painting downstairs, but having only dressed perfunctorily for breakfast—a robe for her, pyjama bottoms and a robe for him—they were in no mood to start working once they had finished their meal. So they went upstairs to dress…and forgot all about their chores at the sight of their bed. Anna had smiled with happy tears in her eyes, and he, in his inability to see her crying even for happiness, had pulled her close. Soon, her face nuzzling into his neck, her fingers drifted lazily inside his robe, eventually undoing it and slowly walking him backwards towards the bed, rewarding his compliance with heated kisses.

Clothes were dropped on the way, and John sat down with her straddling him, his hand tangling in her hair as they kissed.

"What is it, Mr Bates? Are you getting worked up?" She giggled throatily, wiggling her hips against the evidence of his desire for her.

He merely gave her a look and glided his lips down her neck, his hand in the small of her back pulling her close as his mouth settled on her left breast. She moaned.

"Who is getting worked up now, hmm, Mrs Bates?"

Her hands combed through his hair as she arched into him, tempting his lips to shower her in further nips and caresses. Soon he laid her down on the bed, shifting them and moving over her. She pulled him into a hungry kiss as his hand caressed her body, drifting lower and lower on her stomach until he found her ready for him already. She moaned into his mouth as his fingers knowingly caressed her. She whispered her need for him, which only heightened his own arousal, and pushed gently at his shoulders.

He lay back on the bed, watching her as she moved to straddle him, reaching for his length and caressing him. His eyes closed as he arched his hips into her with a groan. She sank onto him slowly, locking eyes with him again as he opened his, breathing his name. His large, strong hands lay on her hips, guiding her, following every one of her rocking motions as he watched her, entranced, consumed with sensual enjoyment.

After a while he pulled her down, enveloping her in his arms, their tongues meeting in a fiery kiss as he moved inside her. Her soft lustful cries filled his ears as he thrust harder, nearly coming undone from seeing her so uninhibited. Losing control, he passionately kissed her, pressing her into him as his rhythm increased, triggering her own release moments before he followed her.

Afterwards she lay on his chest, both panting and glowing from their exertions. He tugged the sheets over them, tenderly stroking her hair and back while her hand caressed his cheek and neck. It was time to resume their house renovations and make the most out of their day off but for these few moments all that mattered was each other.


	8. Cottage III

She was sleeping in his arms, her back against his chest. His face gently nuzzled her hair as he held her. She was breathing slowly and deeply in the early morning light. He kept her well wrapped in the sheets so she would be warm. They had not bothered getting dressed, preferring to fall asleep wrapped in each other and in afterglow the night before.

He felt her stirring softly, tightened his arms just a little bit, placing a soft kiss behind her ear. She hummed in a sleep-raspy voice. He kept laying kisses along her neck, his hand drawing up her stomach to cup her breast. She stretched against him languidly. His fingers stroked feather light over her ribs, breasts, and stomach. Her nipples tightened, and he breathed, "Are you cold, my love?"

Her "No…" was a moan, coupled with an arch of her back into him. His hand slowly slid down her stomach, tracing spirals around her navel, teasing caresses lower and lower before he returned to her breasts, kissed her shoulder. She reached back to run her hand through his hair, hooking her leg around his. His hand ventured lower again, until he cupped her, slowly stroking her. His fingers dipped in dew, and she hissed. He felt himself harden.

"Mmmm, John…"

His finger delved into her, slowly, rhythmically, as he rocked his hips against her, becoming fully aroused by how she felt and sounded. He thrust between her legs, rubbing over her folds as his fingers lightly teased her centre. He was driving them both mad, making himself twitch against her as she whimpered. At last he breached her, slowly rocking his length fully into her, allowing them both to enjoy the moment. Her hips rocked against him, causing him to move into her in a slow rhythm, his fingers dancing and teasing her. She quivered with pleasure. He knew it would only take a few powerful thrusts to finish her, and he wasn't sure he would be able to hold out much longer, the intensity of their coupling driving him near the edge. He took her harder, his breath hot and harsh in her ear as she began moaning, her body tightening around him as she reached her peak, causing him to lose composure, erupting inside her with a cry.

He was still tangled around her as they drifted off to sleep again, the cottage bathed in peace and warm sunlight. And this time, it was not a dream of his. It was his life.

* * *

This might be a good place to end this fic. Let me know what you think, I am curious. And thank you sincerely for all the reviews and follows!


	9. Servants Hall I

It is seriously overwhelming how many lovely reviews you have sent. Thank you, everyone! You make it a pleasure to continue this story.

* * *

The arresting power of his gaze caught and captivated her. It pulled her in like his strong arms, took her right back to a shared moment. Brought her into the intimacy they shared. Reminded her of when they had last made love. It happened at all kinds of moments during the day, not only when they were alone in a corridor or in the servants hall. It also happened with people bustling all around them. She used to blush and lower her eyes.

In time, she learned to hold his gaze. She learned to read his eyes as they spoke to her. She even learned to respond to him, biting her lip when his gaze darkened or a blush crept up his neck. She found pleasure in such moments, and she knew he did as well.

They had been exchanging gazes of such a nature all morning, seated across from each other at the table in the servants hall; he making notes and she mending a dress. The rising tension was becoming almost unbearable. She knew had they been home, they would be in each other's arms by now. She could see what she had done to him: his colour was high, and a thin sheen of sweat showed on his face. She gave him a little look of apology. He answered with a wry, tender smile.

"Shall I get us a cup of tea from the kitchen?" Her voice wavered only slightly.

"Yes, thank you, my love." He had whispered the endearment but that did not diminish its impact on her. Her heart beat wildly.

She returned with two steaming cups, rounded the table and sat next to him. She gently touched his arm, and, knowing that it was only Mrs Patmore clattering about in the kitchen, leaned in to give him a quick kiss. He caught her by cupping her cheek in his hand and kissed her again. She felt weak. She knew she was giving him a longing look. He knowingly caressed her cheek before he pulled back to propriety. Not a moment later Daisy bustled in, breaking their moment but not the gaze of John's eyes as they caressed his wife over the rim of his tea cup.


	10. Servants Hall II

So here we have another episode. Thanks for still wanting to read them and for all your thoughtful reviewing!

* * *

It was puzzling how much it apparently excited his wife when he got angry. Smoothing his hair and rearranging his clothing before dabbing at the sweat on his brow with a pristine handkerchief, Bates wondered how this had escaped his attention before.

It all started innocently enough, in as far as anything involving the under butler could be considered so. Thomas…Mr Barrow…had kept riling him. He knew the drill by now, and rarely took him seriously any more. He shot Barrow a barbed remark now and then, to the delight of all others present. Usually that settled it. Only this time the insult had involved others, at this Bates' temper got the better of him. His arm and fist flexed involuntarily, his eyes flashing with a steely anger as he set the man right, rising with confidence to his challenge to take the conversation outside. Anna had raised her brow in silent encouragement as he began to give Barrow a piece of his mind. Yet when he half rose, his pose threatening and his voice deadly calm, he saw her breath hitch as she watched him. It never came to fisticuffs with the under butler. Bates had proven enough by not flinching for a second. Thomas had backed away, saved literally by the bell.

As he sat back down, Anna's hand was on his arm, her thumb secretly caressing the skin of his wrist, taking advantage of his turned-back sleeves. Her gaze smouldered with feeling. He was glad no one else seemed to notice; he was painfully aware of her caress. He jokingly kept up his glare, his gaze slowly softening until he gave her a small wink. She blushed and smiled. All this time with her, and he was still walking on air seeing her so because of something he had done.

A little later, he went to fetch a cup of tea from the kitchen. Habitually he also brought one for Anna. He nearly dropped the saucers holding their cups when a small hand caught his sleeve and pulled him into a quiet room off the main hallway. Shutting the door behind him, his wife leaned against it. He set down the cups on a nearby table.

"Come here, John…" she breathed as she turned the key and their gazes locked.

He felt heat rising in his blood at the sound of his Christian name on her lips, said so rarely outside their cottage. He came to her, letting her pull him in by his lapels and kissing her, responding to her passion as he pressed her up against the door. She opened her lips to him with a soft moan, sliding her hand in his hair and mussing it. They kept kissing passionately, tongues tangling, his hands wandering from her waist to cup her breasts. She melted against him as he groaned feeling her respond, the sensitive tips of his long fingers teasing her nipples into pebbles against the silky fabric of her uniform.

He moved his mouth down her neck, kissing up to her ear, his breath on her skin as he whispered, "We should not be doing this here, my love."

She giggled softly, making him smile as she slipped away and hopped on a nearby table. "Is this better, Mr Bates?"

"Stop tempting me, you naughty girl," he growled, slowly approaching her.

"Why?" she rasped. "I love it when you get all worked up." He felt himself harden at her words and tone of voice. Anna knew exactly how to drive him wild. She reached for him, pulling him in between her opened thighs. He kissed her parted lips and knew he was lost. There was no way he would be able to control himself. At least she had locked the door, even if discovery would still prove awkward.

Reflexively almost, his hands went to her behind pulling her flush against him as her tongue slid against his. She rocked against his hardness, moaning into his mouth. He needed to have her desperately.

Sliding his hands up her thighs he slipped back her skirt, pulling her underwear aside to stroke her folds. Christ, she was wet. His length strained almost painfully at his trousers as he watched her head fall back and her lips open in soft gasps as he caressed her. Pulling away reluctantly he freed himself of the confines of his trousers and underwear, her gaze following his every move as she bit her lip. Her eyes full of desire locked with his as she lifted her hips, cueing him to pull off her underwear. He complied then pulled her close to align them.

He kissed her again, languidly, pressed against her heat. "Take me, John…" she breathed wantonly, his desire making him rough enough to fill her with one deep stroke. "Oh yes, yes..." came her hisses over and over as he thrust into her, barely able to hold back. Her thighs wrapped around him, pulling him deeper into her heat, giving her the friction she needed. He groaned, speeding up, knowing she was as close as he was. Her hands twisted into his shirt and she buried her head at his neck, her hot breath rushing over his skin in a series of soft cries until she clenched around him. He bit back a moan as he felt himself erupt, the pleasure nearly blinding.

Panting heavily, they kept holding each other close as they came down. At long last she looked up to him. "I mussed you." She smiled tenderly, brushing his hair back.

He smiled gently, his eyes sparkling. "This was worth everything, even arguing with Thomas," he whispered, kissing her softly.

Her arms wrapped around him again as she splayed her hands on his broad shoulders. "Passion suits you, you know."

His hands caressed her back. "Only when it is with you, my darling." He chuckled. "I'm afraid your tea's gone cold."

They shared a mischievous grin.


	11. Cottage IV

A fire was blazing in the hearth. The air in the room was warm. Anna woke with the sheets tangled around her legs, a languid warmth spread in her limbs. John had been incredible. He had welcomed her to the warmth of the fire as she returned from her late bath, laying her on the bed and kissing every inch of her. Taking his sweet time, in his own gentle, passionate way. By the time his head dipped between her thighs she had trembled with need. She panted and moaned, clutching fistfuls of sheets in her hands as he loved her with his mouth. She had cried out as she peaked, and had drifted off to sated slumber to his kisses, held in his embrace.

She turned her head to look at him. He was sleeping, the sheet only covering him from the waist down, his hair tousled. He looked so peaceful. Boyish, even. Her heart swelled. Her eyes tracing the lines and contours of his face lovingly. She had to be tactile in uttering her feelings. It always embarrassed him but she found him beautiful. He moved her, his whole physical being as well as his soul. She loved him with all her heart and wanted him with all her body.

She felt a rush of desire, a need to spoil him like he always did her. She lifted her hand to caress his cheek, his neck. He never flinched but she could tell he registered her touch from the way his face seemed to relax and the ghost of a smile appeared, even in sleep. She trailed her hand lightly farther down his body, across his chest, resting it over his heart before continuing down. Her fingers dipped below the sheet to slide over his manhood. He came alive against her fingertips, intensifying the ache she felt low. She kept stroking and caressing him, drawing a soft moan from him as he lifted his hips. His arms wrapped around her as he woke, drawing her against his body, whispering to her. "What are you up to, my angel?"

"I need you, John..." she breathed against his ear, shivering as he twitched in her hand. He was so hard.

"Sit up and face the headboard," he rasped, and she nearly fainted from desire.

His warm hands gently lifted her hips as he came up behind her. Her hands reached to clutch the headboard as he pulled her against him, one hand cupping a breast as the other slid down her body to rub her. His lips and tongue trailed on her neck and shoulders as his fingers slid over her. He groaned when he found her warm and slick. She moaned. With a nip at her earlobe he positioned himself, his hips slowly pushing into her. She whispered her lust and approval, making him go faster, harder, his strong hands gripping her hips. They were both lost to their need and desire for each other, she pushing back into him the more he took charge. His hand drifted to her centre again, making her legs shake as she climaxed, her cries his undoing as he buried himself in her.

Panting and sweating, they fell against the sheets. He pulled her in tight, and they kissed until sleep took them once more.


	12. Garden

Once again, many thanks for all your kind and continued reviews! As one of you noted, the possibilities are endless...

* * *

It was an unseasonably warm day. They had been pottering about in the garden, the sun and their activities warming them. Anna felt comfortable in her simple cotton dress, discarding her stockings and loosely tying back her hair. John's knee was not giving him any trouble so he insisted on helping her plant. They were just finishing up watering their newly planted vegetables and flowers. She carried the last bits of tools back the the small shed where John was working on putting everything back into place.

She stood in the door watching him for a few moments. He had rolled back his sleeves, showing his strong forearms. His shirt was unbuttoned to show the collar of his under-shirt; it, too, unbuttoned to cool him as he worked. He had caught the sun. She could see his muscles flex under his shirt as he moved; she knew there was a flash of the hair on his chest. She had been captivated by him all day. Moreover, he was not wearing suspenders. His work trousers were held by a belt. Somehow she had not been able to tear her eyes away from this object. He turned and caught her staring. The way his eyes swept over her she knew he had taken her in during the day as well. Tension lightly crackled in the air as his eyes darkened with desire. He smiled knowingly.

"All done, love?"

"Yes, these are the last." She handed him the tools she was still holding. She lingered close to him.

Wiping his hands on a cloth, he rasped softly, "You're staring, Mrs Bates."

She ran her hand lightly from his shoulder down his chest. "Now I'm touching, Mr Bates." Her hands continued to explore his broad torso.

His hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her into him. "How do you expect me to control myself now? I could hardly manage seeing you like this, knowing how little is under this dress," he whispered. He caressed up and down her back. "I could have laid you down in the middle of that flower bed and taken you..." his lips lingered on her neck as her hands raked down his back.

He backed her up against his work bench, where he had spread a blanket earlier when they had sat in the shade to share a cup of tea. He lifted her onto it and bent to kiss her deeply. "What do you want, my love? Tell me," he whispered roughly. His hands slid over her breasts, her nipples hardening to his touch.

Her hands moved down to his belt, tracing it. "I've been fascinated by this all day. I've wanted to undo it...relieve you every time you responded to me like this..." She cupped his groin, letting him know she had seen how he had been walking around half-aroused most of the day, trying to act innocently. He groaned. She pulled him to her for another heated kiss before she breathed in his ear, "...and I have wanted those lips of yours...all over me..."

His hands moved under her dress as he looked deeply into her eyes. He hooked his fingers in her panties. She lifted her hips so he could pull them off, letting him bunch up her skirt. Lifting her leg, he kissed the inside of her knee, lips inching further down the inside of her thigh as he growled against her skin, "I know exactly what you need..." Heat shot through her at his words. When his mouth reached her centre, his tongue parting her, she could not bite back a loud moan. He hummed his approval against her, the vibrations against her skin nearly her undoing. Her hands clenched in the blanket as his tongue traced and explored, teasing her in places where she desperately needed him. She breathed his name.

He straightened, wiping his mouth. She never thought she could be reduced to such animal want. "More, my love?"

"You know exactly what I need, John."

He looked her in the eye, holding her gaze as he undid his belt. The buckle tinkled. Then he was inside her, hot and hard. She clung to his shirt, the warm scent of him invading her senses. She moaned and whimpered in his ear, her senses on overdrive as his breath rushed harshly in hers. She needed his roughness, she needed it when he lost control, buried, faster, harder, until she nearly blacked out from pleasure. Until she pulsed around him as he cried her name.

She remained with her legs and arms wrapped about him, his arms holding her tightly to his chest as their breathing slowed. He kissed her hair, her temple. "The things you do to me, my love. Like a faerie queen, with a magic spell." He cupped her cheek and looked down at her, smiling.

"A faerie queen is nothing without her king, Mr Bates." She smiled mischievously, receiving his tender kiss.


	13. Starlight

It was a very warm summer evening. Anna was standing at the sink, absent-mindedly washing their used plates and glasses. After the heat of the day, both she and John were walking the house barefoot, taking advantage of the coolness it offered as evening approached. She was in her lightest dress while John had simply dressed down to his undershirt. She had giggled, teasing him about taking that off as well, but he had smiled and shaken his head.

She did not hear him come up behind her until his body was flush against her back. He snuggled his face into the crook of her neck, his stubble lightly rasping her skin. She smiled and briefly closed her eyes.

"Can I help, love?" He placed a kiss where neck met shoulder.

"I'm done in a few moments. You can stay right where you are, Mr Bates."

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her while she finished her work.

"All done." She turned in his arms. "Now, Mr Bates, what about you?" she purred.

"What about me, love?" He looked down at her in amusement, eyes half closed.

"You are up to something."

"Is that so?"

She pretended to play with his shirt button. "Oh I quite think so."

His hands moulded themselves to the small of her back as he whispered huskily, "Come swimming with me. It's a beautiful night. Just you and me, under the stars."

She met his searching lips in a languid kiss. "Mmmm, yes please."

* * *

They undressed in the shade of a tree then waded into the water. Anna was faster so she could enjoy the sight of her husband walking towards her before he lowered himself into the dark flood. She felt herself aching for him.

Having dived under, John emerged, brushing his wet hair back from his face. "Feeling better yet, my love?"

Her skin was rapidly cooling, but her insides were melting. She moved closer to him. "Much better." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "In fact, the water is so cold you will have to keep me warm, my husband."

Instantly, protectively, his arms wrapped around her. She vined herself to his body, making him groan softly as he nuzzled her damp hair. "Who is up to something now?" he growled.

She looked up to him with heat in her gaze. His wet skin slid over hers, his body heat translating even in cold water. He kissed her roughly, her lips opening to him as they lost themselves in their kiss.

"We should have brought a blanket," he whispered into her ear.

"Anticipation heightens pleasure," she breathed, running her fingers down his back. His eyes darkened and the next thing she knew, he picked her up and was carrying her back under the tree, only setting her down to spread his undershirt on the dewy grass.

Laying down, his warm body covered hers as he proceeded to kiss drops of water from her skin, starting at her neck and quickly focussing on her breasts. Her nipples peaked as he licked and suckled them, her soft moans driving him on. His hands held and caressed her ribs as he moved lower, following the rolling of her hips as she spread her legs. He nuzzled her belly, his stubble tickling her. She giggled, making him grin. Soon, his lips danced over her skin again, inching lower. He kissed, licked and suckled her, knowing exactly what she needed, causing her to cry out unguardedly as he reached her centre. Her hips, cradled in his strong hands, lifted with each lap from him. She moaned his name, beckoning him, until he could not stand the sweet torture any longer. Sliding up her body he joined them, her nails lightly running down his back as he loved her, spurring him on. Their passion increased as she pulled his hips into her, her thighs wrapping around his body. She lightly bit his shoulder as she peaked, muffling her cries against him. With a moan, he reached his end, burying his head against her shoulder.

The soft night air was filled with their heavy breaths as they came down, Anna holding him close on top of her as he kissed her ear and her cheek. Finally, he lifted himself on his elbows, kissing her softly and whispering his love. She merely ran her hand through his hair and kissed him back tenderly.

Having put on their clothes again in silence only punctuated by soft giggles, they started on their way back to the cottage. Anna finally got her wish: John could not wear his undershirt. With the grass-stained garment slung over his shoulder, he held her hand as they walked back through tall grass in the moonlight.


	14. Cottage V

He had been gone to London with his Lordship for four days now. The daily letters were not enough. She felt the emptiness ache within her when he was not around. Her protector, her lover, her soul mate. She needed to catch the look of his warm, soulful eyes during her day. She longed to be held in his arms, even most innocently. She ached for their passionate nights. As she went about readying the cottage for the evening, making tea, getting a fire started, the little tasks made her miss him more. Usually John started the fire for her. Keeping her warm. He always has been the one to keep her warm.

With the flames licking over firewood, she rose with a sigh. The kettle would be boiling soon. His latest letter to her lay on the table.

_"My darling Anna..."_

She heard a noise at the door, a key turning. It could not be? Or could it? She ran into the hall. And there he was: her husband. She watched him hang up his hat, watched him move as he took off his coat, his tall frame and broad shoulders. Then he turned.

"My darling!" His arms opened and she flew into them.

She buried her face in his chest as he kissed her hair. "I'm so glad you're back, John."

She pulled back to look up into his face. With a tender smile, he cupped her cheeks. "His Lordship wrapped up his business in London early. I hadn't even time to write and tell you."

"I forgive you...if you kiss me."

"My love, you don't have to ask me that..." he whispered, pulling her to him for a passionate kiss.

The loud noise of the boiling kettle eventually filtered through to them. Somehow she had managed to undo his tie and the first buttons of his shirt before her hands went into his hair, mussing him, while his kneaded her backside as he pressed her against the wall with his body. He kissed down her neck, his voice gravelly, "The kettle, Anna..."

The way he said her name made her knees weak and her insides contract. "Leave it," she breathed.

He nibbled that place below her ear. "We can't." Slowly, his hands trailing her body, he let go of her. "Why don't you go up to bed, my darling? I'll join you in a moment."

She smiled temptingly at him, slowly ascending the stairs and holding his gaze as she began unbuttoning her blouse. He swallowed hard, sheer force of will prompting him to move about downstairs removing the kettle, securing the fire and all the doors. He practically flew up the stairs to her.

As he passed through the bedroom door, he was already carrying his suit coat. Tossing it on a chair he turned to Anna. She was sprawled in the centre of their bed, completely nude. "Come here, Mr Bates..." she purred.

He stepped closer as she slid toward him, her nimble fingers unbuttoning his waistcoat, then his shirt. He caressed her sides, aiding her in shrugging out of his clothes. "Mustn't let you get too far ahead," he teased before pulling her close into another hungry kiss. He felt his trousers fall to the floor, then his underwear, stumbling as he stepped out of them because of her hands on his length.

"Anna..." he all but moaned her name.

"I love how you say that..."

She lowered her body to take him into her mouth. His knees nearly buckled. "Oh...god..."

"Oh, yes..." she breathed as her lips, teeth and tongue teased him to aching hardness.

His hand was gentle in her hair. "Darling...stop..." he groaned.

With one last caress, she released him, his breathing ragged.

She rose to her knees, her hand wrapping around the back of his neck, caressing him as she pulled his lips to hers. "Are you caught up with me now?"

In answer he gave a low growl, tossing her onto the bed, covering her body with his.

He kissed her neck, avoiding her searching lips, making her whimper as her thighs closed around him, indicating her needs. Slowly and deliberately he kissed down her body, lingering on her breasts, his lips, teeth and tongue teasing every bit of pleasure from her. She was quivering. His hands held her hips, his breath hot on her skin, teasing her and making her cry out when he buried his head between her thighs. She was writhing under him as his tongue stroked her, her hips rolling to meet his exploring fingers.

Pressing a row of wet kisses in his wake, he returned to kissing her neck, knowing she was aching for more, his fingers still teasing her. Her leg wrapped around his waist again but he had other plans. Gently, his palm sliding on her soft skin, he untangled himself and moved her body so her back was flush against his front. She languidly rubbed up against him, making him nearly lose control. She half turned, and he captured her swollen lips in a deep kiss as he aligned them. He held her to him gently as he thrust into her, once, twice. She moaned. His hand dipped between her thighs again as he kept moving inside her, her release his only focus.

Her shuddering cry moments later satisfied and inflamed him similarily. He held her limp body until her breathing normalised, kissing her shoulder. He was still hard inside her. He felt her register it with a low hum. She ran a hand over his hip, gently releasing herself from him before breathing his name. He settled on top of her, her back arching as he took her again. They kissed, slowly, deeply, as he started moving. He felt her responding to him, he felt himself losing control. His movements became rougher, encouraged by her moans. Suddenly, with a sharp cry, she peaked again, taking him with her over the edge.

She was cradling him against her as he came down, stroking his hair and his shoulders. He knew he should move, but for these few precious moments, they would remain one.


	15. Cider

There was that young farmer again. Well, young-ish. He was younger than John Bates, anyway. Young enough to ogle Anna shamelessly at every opportunity. Stepping forward, Bates blocked the man's view of her. Anna, blissfully unaware, put a hand on her husband's sleeve.

"Would you get me a glass of cider? I'm parched but I would like to keep sitting in the shade for a while."

"Of course. I'll be right back." He had enough control over his features to mask his irritation from her, but he glared at the man as he passed him. The farmer seemed unimpressed. Bates stoically did not let his face show how much this irked him. He went into the small pub to buy Anna's drink.

When he came back out, he nearly dropped the glass he was holding. Anna was chatting to this man. She laughed. Jealousy cut through him like an icy knife. The feeling was entirely unexpected in its intensity. For a brief moment, he was struck with the vision of losing her to another man, his old insecurities coming back to haunt him. It nearly pulled the ground out from under him. He fought for composure. He knew his wife. He knew she returned his deep love for her. He was being irrational. Yet the feeling burned inside him as he walked closer.

Anna looked up, her features sobering in concern at how pale her husband was. She did not ask him in front of the young farmer, who she bade a quick farewell as she accepted the glass from John. She drank in silence, with John shifting and brooding beside her. It had been a while since she had to fend off a suitor. It was flattering in a way, but John was the only man she thought of in a romantic way, and had in a long time. No one could ever capture her interest. She hoped he knew that.

Getting up, she took his arm. "Will you take me home, John? I'm a bit tired of this hot day." She used his Christian name tenderly, even though they were in public. He nodded and walked her to the cottage. As soon as they were out of sight, she slipped her hand into his. He looked down at her briefly. There was insecurity and pain reflected in his eyes, enough to break her heart a little. She stopped them.

"John, darling, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. The heat is probably getting to me." He smiled gently.

"It doesn't look like nothing." She stepped closer. "Did I hurt you?" she whispered.

"No, of course not. Not you. Never." He kissed her gloved hand, his voice husky with emotion.

"Was it the farmer?" He would not meet her gaze. She knew her husband. This was his answer. She stepped close into him, close enough for her lips to brush his skin as she whispered to him. "I love you so much, John Bates, you and only you." He hugged her fiercely, the most passionate public display of emotion he had ever shown, mussing her hair and taking her breath away. She hoped he would never let go. Running her hand through the short hair at the back of his neck, she purred, "And if you don't come home with me immediately, I shall have to pull you into the bushes."

She felt his shoulders starting to shake. When she pulled back to look at him, he was chuckling with tears shining in his eyes. "I am indeed your silly beggar."

"Yes, you are." She tugged his hand. "Come on then, Mr Bates…"

Inside their cottage, while the sun was sinking outside, they had made their way into the bedroom early. They had kissed on nearly every step of the stairs, his hands caressing and holding her tight. She wriggled out of his embrace as they stepped through the bedroom door. By the golden light from outside, she undressed slowly for him, until her thin chemise tantalisingly remained the only item covering her body, falling down to her mid-thigh. She beckoned him to her then, and undressed him in turn, her caresses on his body provoking delicious groans from him. She motioned for him to lay on the bed, following suit, her head dipping to take him into her mouth. Her hands and lips moved boldly, experienced in what he enjoyed. His sounds of enjoyment and whispered words of love aroused her, let her give in to his pleas to let him pleasure her.

As her lips released his hardness, he pulled her up and flipped them over, his large hands pushing her chemise up to her belly as he kissed the insides of her thighs. She released a shuddering breath as he began licking her, his tongue stroking her most sensitive places expertly. Her hips moved against him as he began massaging her with his fingers, the sound of his voice driving little electric shocks through her system as he whispered to her. Desperately, she moaned and clutched at him, barely conscious of telling him how much she needed more. Her eyes closed in ecstasy as he sank into her, her lips caressing his ear with frantic whispers that he was the only one for her. They both trembled as she wrapped her legs around him, locking eyes as they neared their end. She cried his name as she peaked, the intensity of her release nearly blinding as she felt him thrust into her with a moan, his head buried in her neck.

Still tangled around each other, he rolled them to the side, his arms holding her tenderly. She heard his heart beating strongly as she snuggled against his chest, running her hands over his skin. The evening light had faded completely from the room, a blue-ish darkness settling around them. Their soft whispers, caresses and kisses continued way into the summer night.


End file.
